Gara-Gara Rebonding!
by Mr. De
Summary: Hyuuga Hiashi menjadi bahan tertawaan karena salah mengartikan kata-kata putrinya! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


**GARA-GARA REBONDING..!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik 'Masashi Kishimoto' , Cerita ini** **BUKAN SEPENUHNYA** **milik saya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : AU, ABAL, GARING, GAJE, TYPO EPRIWER, OOC, TIDAK KEREN & GANGGUAN PENULISAN LAINNYA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca & Semoga Terhibur!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuuga Hiashi , beliau adalah seorang ustad sekaligus imam di masjid besar konoha, Ia di kenal sebagai sosok pria yang baik, ramah dan menjunjung tinggi norma-norma agama. Sikap serta peranannya yang tegas dan bijaksana membuat seluruh warga di konoha sangat menghormati beliau.

Pada suatu hari, di kala waktu menjelang sore, beliau di buat amat terkejut, ketika melihat putri sulungnya Hyuuga Hinata yang tadi pagi pergi keluar dengan kondisi rambut yang sedikit ikal dan bergelombang lalu sorenya pulang dengan kondisi rambut yang sudah berubah menjadi sangat lurus bagaikan sarung yang baru saja selesai di setrika.

Karena merasa begitu penasaran beliau pun ingin segera bertanya pada putri sulungnya itu, "Assamalu'alaikum.." ucap Hinata ketika ia memasuki rumah..

"Wa'alaikumsalam, Hinata, apa yang terjadi pada rambut mu? kenapa jadi berubah seperti itu?" tanpa basa-basi Pak Ustad Hiashi langsung bertanya pada putrinya.

"Oh, ini, Hinata baru saja me-rebondingnya Ayah!". jawab sang putri sambil mengelus pelan surai indogo super lurus itu dengan jemari-jemarinya,

"Ow, ah.. apa itu rebonding?" tanya sang ayah lagi, Hinata menghela nafas panjang sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya..

"Rebonding itu, di lurusin Ayah!" Jawab Hinata singkat, lalu sang ayah hanya ber'oh' ria sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ya sudah Hinata masuk dulu ya Ayah!" Setelah itu, Hinata beranjak menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Sang Ayah masih terlihat mencerna maksud dari kalimat Hinata.

"Oh.. di rebonding itu di lurusin toh? Ya ampun makin aneh saja ya bahasa anak jaman sekarang!" Gumam Pak Ustad Hiashi pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama berselang terdengar kumandang Adzan yang menunjukkan waktu Shalat Ashar sudah tiba. Para penduduk pun nampak berbondong-bondong menuju ke masjid besar konoha, begitu juga dengan Sang Imam, beliau juga segera menuju ke masjid untuk menjalankan kewajibannya.

Setelah sampai di masjid, Pak Ustad Hiashi langsung menuju ke tempat memimpin sholat, para jema'ah pun juga segera berdiri untuk bersiap ketika melihat kedatangan sang imam.

Sebelum memulai sholat berjama'ah Pak Ustad Hiashi terlebih dahulu memeriksa barisan atau shaf shalat yang ada di belakang nya,

Kali ini beliau melihat ada banyak barisan yang masih belum rapi tepat di belakangnya, maka bisa di pastikan, mestinya ada banyak barisan lain yang juga belum rapi.. jauh di belakang sana,

Beliau mengambil mic yang ada di dekat mimbar kemudian menghadap ke arah para ma'mum dan berkata melalui mic tersebut.. "Ehem, perhatian, sebelum di mulai, para jama'ah sekalian tolong shafnya 'di rebonding' dulu ya?"

1 detik...

.

.

.

2 detik...

.

.

.

3 detik...

.

.

.

4 detik...

.

.

.

5 detik...

.

.

.

"WUUAAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. DI REBONDING? .. HAHAHAHA..."

Seketika itu juga ratusan jama'ah yang ada di masjid besar konoha tak mampu menahan gelak tawa mereka, alhasil, kini mereka di buat terpingkal-pingkal bahkan ada yang sampai berguling-guling di lantai karena sang imam yang meminta shaf shalatnya untuk di rebonding.. Ayolah yang benar saja?

Sedangkan Pak Ustad Hiashi hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung sambil bertanya-tanya.. 'Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya?'

.

.

.

"Di rebonding? yang benar saja Pak Ustad, gak sekalian di kriting?" Suara itulah yang menyadarkan Pak Ustad Hiashi bahwa ternyata memang ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya tadi.

Sekarang Pak Ustad hanya bisa tercengir ria sambil menggaruk-garuk telengkup nya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.. jujur sebenarnya beliau merasa amat sangat malu karena kejadian ini, akibat salah mengartikan maksud kata-kata putrinya beliau jadi bahan tertawaan, haha ... kasihan!

Untuk selanjutnya mungkin.. beliau tidak akan pernah menggunakan kata-kata anak muda lagi! cukup satu kali ini saja! Dan yang pasti , ini akan jadi pengalaman yang sangat berharga dalam hidup Pak Ustad.

.

.

.

 **_END_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berakhir dengan tidak kerennya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: Halo, Gimana gaes? lucu gak? ya kalau pun gak lucu kalian tetep ketawa aja ya biar saya seneng! haha,**

 **Terima kasih buat yang mau baca, Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah mau me-review fic saya sebelumnya, Kalian Keren .. ya makasih banyak lah pokoknya! ^^**

 **Akhir kata, berminat me-review fic ini? monggo silahkan!**


End file.
